Just a Little Too Late
by ShadowAce117
Summary: I really don't know how to explain this fic. Just read it! DrewxMay Contestshipping, AshxMay Advanceshipping, Very sad fic. Short One-shot, Revised!


Hey all! This is my second fic! This is a oneshot I thought of when listening to a song, well there are many songs out there that can relate to this story...just read it.

**DISCLAIMER** : DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY SONG RELATED TO TITLE OR STORY!!

--

(Ash's POV)

This was it. I was _finally_ going to admit it to her, the one I loved, I had a bad feeling in my stomach but it can't stop me now, once I do it there was no going back...'Man...I have it bad for her, and I want her to love me back...and hopefully after today--' My thoughts were interrupted as I met the one I wanted to express my feelings for, May. Her beautiful cerulean eyes, the way her voice was that of an angel. Everything about her just seemed so perfect. "Umm, s-so M-May, I-I w-w-was wondering i-if we could u-umm go t-to the new a-a-amusement park t-together?" I shuttered, why?

I had it all recited too, day and night I practiced repeating this same exact words...yet when I see her, everything I do melts quicker than ice cream in the middle of July, I think as I hold out 2 tickets to the amusement park, my heart beating erratically. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I have something planned today." those words just seemed to shatter my heart, but it took every fiber in my being not to show it and just smile. "O-oh it's okay M-May, I could j-just find s-someone e-else to g-go w-with me" I once again shutter. "Oh I'm glad, and again, I'm really sorry" she says with a genuine smile, that I have come to know so much, and runs off into downtown Petalburg.

My fake outer expression died when I was sure she was out of sight. I casually walked in the opposite direction glumly. "Pikapi? Pikachu pika pikapi chu pika" The little yellow fur ball sitting on my shoulder this whole time I proudly call my best friend asks me worriedly. "Yea, I'm sad about it but I won't let it get to me for the rest of my life" I said with a false smile. It killed me.

I didn't start my journey thinking I would meet a girl like her but yet it killed me. I walked past a couple stores and went inside a small restaurant. I sat at the bar and ordered a chocolate shake. I hear the people around me. "But Mommy, I want one more ice cream, please?" I hear a little boy say to his mother "No, you ate enough sugar for one day" I smiled slightly as it was exactly how I used to act to my Mom.

"You have something on your nose dear" A feminine voice catches my attention. "Where?" says a boy, obviously her date. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I somehow heard them say "Right there, on your nose, here I'll get it for you!" "Hey, I can do it myself!" "I'll get it, after all you have been working the whole day!" the girl giggled as I hear her lick whatever it is off his nose. "I don't need these" I say pulling out the 2 tickets "I'll give these to them" Pikachu nodded in agreement and turned to look at the lovesick couple. I see his eyes widened in surprise and quickly turned back to me and said "Pi, pika pika pikapi..." "What do you mean I shouldn't turn around?" I ask Pikachu "Pika pikachu pika pika pi"

My curiousity got the better of me and I looked at them, I see May giggling at a very flustered Drew. I turn around quickly, emotions rising and see a waitress grab my empty shake. "Ma'am, could you give these to the couple behind me?" I say as I hand over money for the shake and the 2 tickets "Oh, certainly sir" she says politely and takes them "And have a good day" I turn to go to door and leave.

--

(May's POV)

I giggled as he blushes from my actions. "Excuse me" I suddenly notice the waitress hand me two tickets, and they look exactly like... "The gentleman in front of you wants you to have these" she says and leaves, I quickly turn towards the door and catch a glimpse of a boy with the red cap, blue sweater and jeans, with black hair and Pikachu on his shoulder leaving.

Gulit immediately slashes through my heart like a hot knife through butter and I whisper to myself wishing you could hear it "I'm sorry but I guess I got tired of waiting. I just couldn't wait forever. Sorry Ash..."

--

Whew...never seen or wrote anything this emotional...at least from what i've seen...then again, I didn't see much! :P Of course this is just my interpretation of how slow Ash can be to realizing his feelings...to anyone really! Whether your an Advanceshipper, Pokeshipper, Pearlshipper...I'm afraid in the series if Ash _does_ love one, then it may be too late...of course we _are_ talking about anime...you can have everything go right...and then have everything go wrong...but if it _was_ the real world...then something like this would have happened to Ash or anyone in this anime really.

Please Review!


End file.
